Shattered Halls
The Shattered Halls is a level 70 elite instance in Hellfire Peninsula, serving as the third wing of Hellfire Citadel, with Kargath Bladefist as the final boss. The instance is one of the first endgame instances in The Burning Crusade players will encounter. In order to be allowed to access, players must get the Shattered Halls Key (or bring a skill 350 lockpicking rogue). The quest to make it begins in Shadowmoon Valley with a drop from Smith Gorlunk. Bosses * Grand Warlock Nethekurse * Blood Guard Porung (Heroic) * Warbringer O'mrogg * Kargath Bladefist Normal Mode Trash Shattered Halls, like all the lvl 70 5-mans, contains some difficult pulls that will test your group's discipline. There are some big pulls in the instance including one with as many as five elite and two non-elite humanoids, so crowd control and focus fire are extremely important: these pulls can get out of hand very quickly. In addition, this is one of the few 5-man instances where two tanks can work quite well: while cc abilities like sheep or sap can keep only one mob busy at a time, most high level tanks can easily hold aggro on at least two mobs at once as long as the party is focused and is careful not to draw extra aggro. Immediately preceding some of the larger pulls there are groups of level 1 critters which can help your tank build some cheap rage before pulling, making initial aggro generation much easier. In many of the trash pulls there is a Legionnaire who should be killed first. If he is not killed, he will quickly summon additional orcs when some from the original pull die. He will continue to spawn reinforcements until dead. (BUG NOTE: We ran this with two priests who each MCed a mob in the larger pulls. If you leave an MC to kill last, the entire group will respawn. This seems to be a bug and we worked around it by always dropping an MC just before the last mob dies or always keeping a sheeped mob to kill last. This bug occurs even with one MC, and was present as of 3/19/07. This bug occurs on the Legionnaire packs as well as the gladiator packs in the cubbies that line both sides of one hall.) After the first boss, the party must pass through the Gauntlet of Flame area, which has some similarities to the Suppression Room before Broodlord Lashlayer in Blackwing Lair. Until the party engages the elite mobs at the end of the hallway, non-elite Shattered Hall Zealots will spawn in groups of 2 or 3. There are also static Shattered Hall Zealots that must be cleared, and at the same time flaming arrows will rain down on the party, doing small radius AoE damage, and leaving a flaming area on the ground that will continue to do damage until you move out of it. One strategy that seems to work well is for the tank to grab the spawning groups of Zealots and drag them up to the next pair of static Zealots. You should be able to safely engage 3 or 4 Zealots at a time. It is best to move through the Gauntlet as quickly as possible. If absolutely necessary, you can get out of combat along the sides to drink, eat or resurrect, but the out-of-combat intervals will not last very long. The Gauntlet is currently bugged so that if any party member dies while one of the elites at the end of the hall is targeting them, the entire hall despawns and then respawns a few seconds later. For this reason it is essential to keep your party alive once you engage the elites. Directly after the Gauntlet of Flame you will find packs of mobs on either side of the room headed up by a Shattered Hall Centurion. When you pull these groups, wait until the mobs are in combat. They take each other down to 30% health then stop fighting and nearly immediately return to full health. Try to pull the groups when they are around 31-32% health so that they have already done 2/3 of your work for you. There groups usually contain Shattered Hall Gladiators, so healers should be prepared for the tank to get Mortal Strike. It is possible to avoid these side groups if the party is very careful, but this is a high-risk strategy, since any mistakes might cause one of these groups to aggro while you are engaged with the groups that are in the middle corridor of this section. In the same hallway as the Centurions, there are about 2 large groups of mobs consisting of 6 elites each. The Acolyte should be polymorphed as he heals and shields the other elites. The Dark Caster can be dealt with by a pet, he does a rain of fire and shadow bolts. Kill the Legionnaire first, then the Reaver (who can Cleave), then the Heathens and finally the Acolyte. Fearing helps, so if you have a warlock give yourself enough space to be able to fear one of them, although be warned they resist a lot of fears. Another effective strategy for the large pulls is to have a hunter pull and kite three of the melee mobs down the hall, until the Legionnaire, Acolyte, and possibly the Dark Caster are dealt with. The halls are long and give plenty of room for kiting, and whenever the group is ready, the hunter can feign death and send the melee mobs back to be taken down. In the short section between Warbringer O'mrogg and Kargath Bladefist, there are stealthed rogue-like Shattered Hall Assassins, who will sap one player and attack/stunlock another. Hunter flares or other methods of detecting invisible mobs are very helpful. They appear to be on a fast respawn timer as long as Kargath is alive. This makes moving back as a group to Kargath after a wipe essential. The Assassins may despawn after Kargath is killed, but this is not always the case. Normal Mode Speed/AOE Run My favorite group makeup for shattered halls is a paladin tank (me), arms warrior, 2 mages (fire), and a shaman healer. The arms warrior is optional and could be substituted for another mage. If you are bringing the arms warrior be sure to bring the shaman healer as well for Windfury totem. Windfury totem + improved cleave cause the arms warrior to do as much DPS as the AOE mages. The windfury totem also helps the paladin tank build tons of threat on his main target. Every single pull can be done without crowd control and you will run straight through the instance. My gear as a paladin tank is not anything special (I don't outgear the place for sure) and moderately geared healers can keep me up during the AOE. I have around 40% pure avoidance (miss rate from defense + 5% base miss + dodge rate + parry rate) but this could be done with slightly less and just under 200 spell damage for those paladin tanks wondering if they are geared enough to do this. The healer should have near 1000 +healing. Consecration, holy shield, retribution aura, and blessing of sanctuary on myself and blessing of salvation on the mages is enough to keep threat off fire mages with 700 +fire damage AOEing their hearts out. Give it a try, it's definately alot more fun and save a ton of time. Mob-specific abilities Heroic Mode Guide Trash Before Grand Warlock Nethekurse The very first trash mob, the 70 elite mobs that the Shattered Hall Legionnaires summon, crit a lvl 70 Protection Paladin with 12k armor for 6600. Normal hits are around 3500. The Heathens hit consistently for 1500 and at a decent attack rate. Be warned: the Houndmaster groups, normally pushovers, are no longer. While they are not particularly tough themselves, the dogs hit for 4-5k on plate (7k on cloth) at least and break sheep (and Hibernate?) as long as the Houndmaster is still alive, as he will occasionally call out "You cannot stop us," breaking all forms of crowd control on them. The group before Grand Warlock Nethekurse has a twist – there are sleeping orcs in the room which are called by the legionnaire during combat (edit: this also has been found to happen in normal mode). By sticking to the walls, they can be approached, pulled and killed without aggroing the main legionnaire group. Killing some or all of the sleepers makes the fight a lot easier. The dog group before the warlock can also be pulled without aggroing the legionnaire, so that it is possible to pass the legionnaire group with the help of invisibility potions and stealth. (The following information was deprecated after patch 2.1) Generally, it's a good idea to crowd control one of the dogs, and DPS down the other one quickly, while whoever crowd controlled the other dog watches to make sure it doesn't break. The dogs hit for up to 4000 on plate per hit, and can one-shot clothies with a crit. DPSing the dogs down first minimizes the time and effort needed to focus on crowd control, as they die significantly faster than the Houndmaster. 'The Gauntlet' Event The Gauntlet is significantly harder, but a group with good DPS can take their time. Make sure you're all caught up with the spawns before moving on to the next pack – two come at a time, and it's based on a timer – killing them early does not make the next group spawn. Make sure if your healers and DPS fall behind on mana, you dispose of a pull quickly, drink up, and then wait for another pull before moving on to the next static group. After the Gauntlet there is a new miniboss, named Blood Guard Porung. He's located at the end of the mini-gauntlet (only in Heroic mode) and has a loot table (some nice blues, also drops a Badge of Justice). Fairly typical tank and spank fight, but has a nasty AoE cleave (melee range) and 2 adds that can be CCd. The adds die quite quickly, so it's best to CC one of them, kill the other, then kill the CC'd add. Then, DPS can focus on Porung, making this a trivial fight. Warbringer O'mrogg Warbringer O'mrogg hits significantly harder, making it more difficult to keep those he switches aggro to alive. Attempting to skip O'mrogg and move on to Kargath Bladefist causes O'mrogg to add to the Kargath event, ensuring a wipe. Kargath Bladefist Kargath Bladefist can be best handled with a DPS race. Where as on normal mode you would have one person killing the adds, the extra hitpoints they have just makes it easier to ignore them to a degree. If you have a mage and hunter (or similar CC) spread out in the cage and the mage and hunter CC the first two adds that enter. Your Warrior should tank Kargath at the top of the stairs where you enter the cage and then also pick up and tank briefly the next 2-3 adds before fearing them off. By the time this is done Kargath should be dead. Really depends on what CC you have and how good your tank and DPS is.. Other groups may need to have one DPS on the adds, helped when needed by a second range one on each whirlwind. --Kamdarne 04:48, 28 May 2007 (UTC) Quests * Given by Field Commander Romus at Honor Hold or Shadow Hunter Ty'jin at Thrallmar. * Given by David Wayne at Wayne's Refuge in Terokkar Forest. * Given by Force Commander Danath Trollbane in the barracks at Honor Hold * Given by Magus Zabraxis in the tower at Honor Hold * * Part of the chain to summon Nightbane in Karazhan. Has to be completed in heroic mode. External links Category:Fel Orcs Category:Instances Category:Fel Horde Category:Instance:Shattered Halls Category:Zone:Hellfire Peninsula